


The Art of Dominance

by BeniciHOE, Wonderdyke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Lawyer!Rey, Misogyny Fetish, Relationship Negotiation, Sadism, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Rey, Voyeurism, slut kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: Rey is the kind of girl who always tried to be good despite being raised in the American foster system after her parents died.  But her secret desires for certain things… for a certain man will put her on a collision course with her own sense of self.  Can she still be the high powered attorney with a career on the rise if she wants to be secretly used and put on her knees?Kylo lives a life of predictability, one that helped him rise to the top of Fortune’s wealthiest bachelor’s but when his friendship with Rey turns into something more we will have to confront his darkest urges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS you have no idea how great it feels to be writing with this lovely woman again, OMG!!! I am super excited to share this story with you all and we hope you like it <3 Let us know what you think!!

                                                              

* * *

 

Rey was going to kill Poe...permanently. There was no way she had any time to fit a relationship into her life! Between working her daytime job in the city’s most prestigious law firm; even if she was on the bottom of the ladder and then working two extra side-jobs just to make it. He must have been out of his mind to suggest something so… so…impossible!

Poe, however, thought it was the funniest thing in the world to use her crush on Kylo against her. Why did she think disclosing any information like that to him would be a good idea, _why?_

She felt sick whenever she thought about Kylo discovering how she felt about him. Of course, Rey knew about his back story and it was just like her to be drawn to the man with abandonment and trust issues like a moth to a flame. She had a storied and unlucky history with men so, _of course_ , the moment she swore them off to focus on her career one would come waltzing into her life that she truly wanted to notice her.  She’d always had a thing for bad boys and he had it in spades.

At least he seemed to like her, well at least as much as he could express through grunting. But his lack of expressive emotion made her smile, made those little crinkles in the corner of his mouth when she made a joke or the occasional glitter in his dark eyes all the more valuable. Sometimes their eyes met and it felt like he was going to ask her something… maybe make a move.

And then, nothing.  

She supposed she could have made the move herself except- no!  She was focusing on her career and that was that. And if Kylo finally recognized the fuck flaming torch she was carrying for him someday, well, she’d deny it.  She’d turn him down. She would… wouldn’t she?

Still, she wasn’t dead and staying home every Friday night with stacks of paper wasn’t doing any favors to her lower spine so, a bit begrudgingly, and half to appease Poe and his endless annoyance, she agreed to go on a blind date.  She might have considered her best friend of trying to arrange something between her and Kylo except… well, Kylo and Poe didn’t exactly get along so she was safe in the knowledge that he’d never ever accept.

Ever.

Ever. 

* * *

 Kylo found himself at the bar that Poe picked out and it was surprisingly beautiful and a bit much for them to go over the quarterly expenses. It smelled of expensive leather and top-shelf alcohol. The booths offered decent privacy unless you wanted to sit at the bar, then it was a wide-open display of each booth and then the entrance to the exclusive bar in the back Which was exactly where he planned to meet Poe, his irksome but ultimately harmless business partner.  They were a bit of an odd couple. Poe had the kind of personality that drew people to him. It made pitching his work and dealing with government contracts easier and let Kylo to focus on the programming, R&D, and technical aspects of his multi-million dollar corporation. He certainly hadn’t planned to rocket up the tech industry so far or so fast but he couldn’t say he missed his tiny apartment that smelled like the Indian take out it was above.

 Kylo sat at the bar, sipping his Old Fashioned and making hostile looks to anyone who tried to converse with him.  He was there for business and if Poe decided this was one of his misguided attempts to get him to ‘join the world of dating’, Kylo would rip off his arm and beat him with it.  There was only one girl who’d ever caught his eye and he was nearly certain she wouldn’t be interested, especially when she found out about his darker desires.

* * *

 Rey dreaded going to the bar; it was going to be a complete waste of time. Walking in, she hoped it wasn’t the typical fuckboy she was going to run into, either hoping to get laid or worse, ugly hoping to get laid.  Worst of all, not understanding what ‘no’ meant. Her last date was laughable badly and though it was long ago, she could still remember it clearly.

 At first, Rey thought he was gay and closeted only to find out he was metrosexual with a lust for his mother. She discovered this out when he walked her to her apartment, another dumb move on her part, only to drop his pants and whisper, "Spank me, mommy, I’ve been such a bad boy."

 Rey, stepping off the stairs of her fifth-floor walk-up, hailed a taxi and gave the address to the driver.

 "You goin' to some fancy club, doll, or are you the entertainment? Not that it’s any of my business, just seeing where I picked you up an all... Though you look hot as hell, baby. Can tell you're not even in the same ZIP code if you know what I mean?"

 His heavy New York accent gave him away, he wasn’t from the same ZIP either, if he knew what _she_ meant.

 Sleazeball.

 She looked down at her modest dress, the cleavage not too low and the skirt not too short.  The cream color even made her chestnut hair look richer. She thought she looked rather classy but some men could find anything objectionable with what a woman wore.

 Maybe she should take the buns out of her hair and show off a little bit of cleavage. Rey tried her best to apply some makeup in the backseat of a moving car, dark burgundy lipstick on her full pouty lips and let out her hair to fall in loose waves down her back.

 Rey had never told anyone because she was a _good girl_ but all her fantasies were of her being very, very bad.  She wanted… well, she wanted to be the bad girl sometimes.  She wanted to play the slut. To be the girl from school who got on her knees to suck cock.

 Fuck it, she undid three buttons down to her bra, a secret thrill going through her, as the taxi pulled up to the front.  Rey bit her lip in uncertainty as she looked over where she’d arrived. She would look like a whore walking into a library, not the other way around. But there was no gain if she wasn’t out of place and the mere idea of going in there with her bra peeking out was making her clit throb between her thighs.  From what she could see through the windows people were dressed very poshly. Men wearing suits, probably worth more than what she made in half a year, the woman donning beautiful dresses.

 She shivered as her nipples hardened against the lace of her undergarments before  Rey paid the cabbie and walked into the building. She stood in the entranceway and gaped. The room large and warmly decorated in a masculine way with leather wingback chairs in groupings with a glass circular table in the midst of each grouping. It looked like one of those fancy parlors back in the day where men went to smoke their cigars, play cards, and sip scotch all night.

 The glossy bar was made from mahogany and the air was filled with the sweet acrid smell of leather and fine cognac, that comforting scent of smoke from a fine cigar. She walked to the bar no one was seated at it when the bartender walked over to her. She had a high ponytail, large blue eyes, and lips that put hers to shame.

 "What can I get for you ma'am?" she asked in the sweetest Estuary accent.  It reminded her of home. Rey placed her order for a dirty martini

She turned, the glass a little full as it was perched in her fingers when a bustling waiter made a man step back right into her.  She gasped as the cool drink splashed her cream blouse, the material suddenly transparent enough to clearly see the outline of her slightly darker flesh-toned bra.

 “Excuse me,” the man said, his eyes dragging down the soaked front of her shirt as he took in her dark makeup and low cleavage.  His eyes made her feel slimy which, in turn, made her cunt throb delightedly.

 Rey swallowed as she felt the flush of arousal creep up her neck.

 “Let me buy you another,” he offered, taking the tea towel from the bartender and dabbing at her chest.

 Rey desperately hoped _he_ was not her blind date as she snatched it from him and took a step back.

 “No thank you,” she snapped as she remembered herself.

 Rey rushed to the restroom hoping her shirt wasn’t completely ruined. It was her lucky shirt and if it was a messed up she would be royally mad for the rest of the evening.

 "Fuck!" she cried out when she saw her blouse. It was a total lost cause. "At least it looks like my date is a no show. I can sneak out the back and commiserate at home with my pj’s on and a small tub of Ben and Jerry’s".

Stripping off her blouse she placed it in her bag and buttoned up her suit jacket. Looking in the mirror she was taken back at her reflection.  It didn’t look like her at all.. Rey’s face was flushed from embarrassment which left her practically glowing, deep burgundy painted lips look pouty, and the hint of lace from her bra peeking above her suit jacket giving her a more sultry look.

She felt like a high-class escort and the need to touch herself and get some relief was nearly overwhelming.

Rey had to remind herself that she was a _good girl._  That she wasn’t the sort to cross over to the mens and wait to suck off some anonymous guy.  To let him paint her dark lips with his creamy seed.

She shook herself out of it, clenching her thighs down on the geyser her sex had become.

Rey’s only way out of the godforsaken ‘date’ would be to escape before some fat balding man came in for a free show and the whorish impulses inside her offered him something that would ruin her reputation.. The right man - a soul mate or whatever the hell someone wanted to call it - was obviously only a dream.  A figment of the imagination.

Gathering her purse, she walked out of the room and headed towards the exit.

Rey stopped dead in her tracks when she heard, "Hey, babe!”

The man from earlier had decided to try his luck a second time, grasping her arm.  She pulled away, stumbling forward only to crash right into a solid chest. Rey felt the warm big hands of a man on her upper arm. Spicy, masculine, and an underlying metallic scent filled her nose as recognition made her heart do a flip too.

Rey was suddenly spun to face the person she’d expected, Kylo’s stormy and protective gaze locked on the other man.  “Sorry,” he snapped, “she’s with me.”

Whoever her would be paramour was, he wasn’t interested in challenging Kylo’s anger and he backed off, sauntering off into the bar.

Kylo looked down, his eyes lingering in a way that made Rey follow his gaze until she saw her blazer had lost a button in the struggle and her breasts were nearly spilling from the wet lace of her bra.

Having Kylo see her like that made heat pool in her cheeks, her whole body pulsing with inconvenient arousal.

She pressed herself closer to Kylo to hide her near nudity from the eyes of the high-class crowd but it only pushed her tits up further.

“Rey-” Kylo began, his voice rough with arousal.

“S-sorry,” she began to stammer, embarrassed and turned on in a way that was overwhelming.  Painful, even.

She tried to pull away but Kylo wouldn’t let her, commanding her with his immovable strength.

“No,” he ordered, the dominance in his voice turning her already primed flesh into a puddle.  “You are going to sit and have a drink with me.”

His dark eyes were locked on hers as if daring her to deny him.

As if she could ever deny the command he had over her.

“Come,” he ordered.  Perhaps he meant for her to follow but her mind took it very differently as her lacy knickers flooded with an orgasm at his command.

 

                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful artwork was done by stavrogin80 on Tumblr! Check her work out - it's fucking amazing! - beniciHOE


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LET'S GO, GUYS! <3

                                                              

* * *

 

 Kylo hauled her up against him, her shivering body pressed against his chest.  “Rey-” he growled, his voice throaty and deep with arousal. “Did you just-?”

“Yes,” she responded obediently, her whole body so wound with a sexual hunger that she wasn’t thinking, just reacting. “Yes, Sir.”

He made a soft sound of need, tugging her into a semi-private booth and blocking her in against the wall. Her nipples were so hard she felt like they were about to cut through her clothing… what was left of it.

Kylo motioned over the waitress, ordering her a glass of wine and a whiskey neat for himself.  It was a bit old fashioned, ordering the lady wine, but Rey thought it was a little hot by the way he was taking control. She swallowed the moan in her throat, squeezing down her thighs on the gushing fountain of her cunt.

She loved how he’d suddenly turned aggressive, manhandling her where he wanted her.  If she’d seen that side of Kylo before, Rey probably couldn’t have stopped herself from dropping her knickers for him.

“I’m starting to realize what a little slut you are,” Kylo murmured in her ear, her core clenching with the after-effects of her orgasm and his wicked words.

He pressed the wine into her fingers, looming close as she sipped it.

His dark eyes lingered on her lips like he wanted to lick the taste of wine off them.

Her eyes were hazy as she dragged them to his face.  He looked like he wanted to _eat_ her.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing… _Sir?_ ” the smart ass retort on her tongue didn’t come out in the sharp tone she’d imagined but left more in a throaty whisper.  She found she could not look him directly in the eyes. What was it about him that made her feel so flustered?

The physical presence and the scent of Kylo's cologne affected her right to the core.

She probably looked like he’d fucked her in the loo, she certainly felt wrecked. She’d had a few lovers but none of them had made her come the way the singular command from Kylo’s lips had. She felt like a quaking virgin near him. Her lace thong was doing little to capture her wetness, they were already soaked through and he had barely spoken to her.

Rey looked at her hand which had landed on Kylo’s thigh when an inconvenient reality hit her.  She was acting like a complete whore. And, not just a whore, a bad one. She was mortified to see she was stroking his leg as if she had never touched a man before.

A bitch in heat, the thought was humiliating.

“What are you thinking?” he purred, gripping her chin and tilting it until her gaze was forced to meet his own.

“I feel like a slag,” she confessed.

“You look like one,” he agreed. Kylo tipped his head down to whisper in her ear and asked, “shall I send you out to the alley? Make you suck any man who tucks a five in that slutty little bra?”

Rey gasped, his words twisting the tight knot of arousal in her stomach. She could never remember being so turned on. Wherever her better judgment had gone, it certainly had fled the building.

“Would you like that, Sir?” she asked, half hoping it was only a fantasy and half of her wanting to please him by any means.

“Not really. I like my sluts more exclusive,” he teased, pushing up her skirt to skim his fingers on her soaked lace knickers.

Where had this Kylo been when they’d spent months hanging out, sharing pizza and laughs?

Rey could not believe how the sharp, crisp words could cause her body to melt. Pictures infiltrated her mind, hinting of what Kylo was like and how she would react to him. Flashes of images of them both naked and the different places he would fuck her had her blushing. He probably already knew what was running through her mind.  She felt like he could read into her soul.

“Take your jacket off,” he commanded, the words surprising her and making her quiver.

“I don’t have anything else to wear.”

“I know.”

Her heart raced in her chest as she realized what he intended. Slowly, she undid her jacket and handed it to him. Rey felt like everyone was looking at her, watching her. The idea, rather than making her recoil in horror, made her ache to be filled. She quickly sat back down, turning her back to everyone and tried to avoid looking in the mirror. She didn’t want to confront how easy it was to turn her into his public slut and how much she was loving it...

Kylo moved again placing his hand on Rey’s back.

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked, watching her eyes darting and the way her body was reacting to him. "Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”  She tipped her face to his, looking into those depths she’d always been a little mad for as she swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Breathe."

She gulped in a deep breath, leaning against his hand.

“It’s time to go, Rey,” Kylo said, standing and offering his arm.  Her whole body was flushed with humiliation as she realized he intended to parade her through the high-class bar in her soaked bra and knickers.  At least he let her keep the skirt but the color was close enough to her skin that at first glance she might look starkers.

Rey didn't talk. Or, perhaps, couldn't. She managed to nod and stood, following his command as if it was a royal edict. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to find some courage as she climbed to her feet, wobbling on her heels.  Kylo made it feel like it was her own decision, to obey or not. She desperately wanted to obey... 

* * *

 Kylo guided Rey through the bar and out the door into the cool night air. His hands never leaving her body. Her nipples peaked under the breeze, aching with their tightness.

"I am taking you out,” he said in a voice that brooked no argument.

“Like this?” Rey squeaked.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a dark grin that didn’t quite meet his eyes, “you won’t be too out of place where I intend to take you.” He pulled her in, palming the swell of her arse. “I won’t let this get back to your work. I know how much you love it. But I can also see how much you need this.”

She whimpered, curling against his strong chest as the cold wind made her shiver. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he said, landing a smack to her backside. It was so close to what she needed but also not enough. She wanted to come again. She wanted his cock down her throat. Rey’s mind was whirling faster and faster with needs and desires and fantasies.

Kylo suddenly wrapped his fingers around her throat, the pressure giving her a point of focus against the storm of her needy thought.

She didn’t know how he knew, but she loved that he knew as she sagged into his fingers, putting more pressure on her airway.

“I’m going to take care of you, Rey,” he promised. “In every way you need.”

When he released her she hauled in a deep breath, her mind hazy as she mumbled, “Poe is going to be insufferable.”

Kylo snorted a soft laugh. “No doubt.”

He turned as his luxury sedan pulled up, the driver coming around to open the door for them.  The man didn’t even bat an eye at his boss stuffing a half-naked girl in the backseat.

Kylo slid in beside her, his leg pressed up against hers as he gave an address she didn’t recognize.

They arrived at the place, a nondescript door amongst private clubs and posh bars. He knocked and someone opened the peephole before the door swung open and they were ushered into some manner of restaurant that had bred with a sex club. The waiters and waitresses were all topless, their undergarments stuffed with their cash tips as they carried heavy trays of not just food but cigars and alcohol amongst the well-spaced tables.

“Do you like it?” he asked in her ear, fingertips playing down her bare spine and making her shiver.

There was a man at one table, a woman with him naked with a collar and leash.  She was sucking his cock as he ate and it made Rey’s mouth water even as she felt anxiety and fear grip her.

“A little,” she said, pressing closer to him. “Also a bit scared of being recognized. Maybe someone at work? You posh types like this sort of thing.”

He chuckled, the sound dark and wicked.  “So we do but no one here would out you for fear of being outed themselves. And, I assure you, should that happen my rage would be swift and consuming.”  He sounded so protective. So _vicious_. It was such a turn on.

“I trust you.”

“Good girl,” he praised.

Did he have to keep calling her that? She was going to look like she’d wet herself, she was that turned on.

He guided her to a booth, letting her sit tucked against the wall rather than on her knees for which she was grateful.

Kylo took complete control, ordering for her while stroking her creamy thigh.

She was taken completely off guard when he said, "Tell me more about yourself.”

“What do you want to know I haven’t already told you?” she asked, managing to find her voice through the fog of her arousal.  “I was born in England. Parents became citizens a few years before they died and I got dumped into the foster system. When I turned eighteen I got what was left of their estate and used it to put myself through college. Then law school. Met you when my firm took your contract. Well, I met Poe and Poe kinda… you remember.”

“I do.”

“He’s been convinced we’d make a good couple but… well…”

“You are married to your work,” Kylo filled in when she couldn’t. Rey nodded. “I am too, a bit.  Or, rather, I’ve never had a thing I enjoyed more than my projects.”

“I’m like that. I like the work. It makes me feel… _powerful_. But sometimes…”

“You just want to feel weak,” he finished for her again.

“Not for anyone.  But for you…?” she began before cutting off her words.  Why did she just say that? What happened to the Rey who could glare down some of New York’s top lawyers?

Kylo gripped her neck and that time she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

They pulled apart for a moment as the food arrived only for Rey to see it was all finger food and not a fork in sight. He plucked a canape up off the plate and held it to her lips, his eyes holding hers as she leaned tentatively forward and lifted the morsel out of his fingers, licking the skin.

“Continue,” he commanded.

"I’ve never been married or found someone to carry on a relationship for very long. I have hopes and fantasies -” She blushed, stammering out, “Maybe retire to a tropical island and be a nudist for the rest of my life.”

Inside she moaned.  Why was she making such a tit of herself? She should just put herself out of her misery and open her legs. Half of her wished the night would end soon so she could find a black hole and jump into it and half of her hoped it would never end.

"What else would you like to know?"

"Tell me what island I need to purchase," he commanded seriously, his eyes scanning Rey’s face and down to the heaving swell of her cleavage. His eye’s held her captive as his foot slipped between her legs, pushing his knee against the furnace of her aroused sex.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Can I not?” he teased, his dark eyes glittering playfully.  “Worth it if I got to be there with you enjoying your nudist streak.”

Rey shivered, accepting another bite from Kylo’s fingers.

"If I’d known you were so well matched to my desires,” he purred, half seducer and half predator, “I wouldn’t have needed Poe to trick us together. I thought you’d be a prude in bed.”

“I doubt he knew. He just likes to -” she swallowed against the nervous lump. “He likes to tease me about my crush on you.”

Kylo laughed softly, teasing his fingertips down the heated flesh of her throat and breasts before suddenly pinching one aching nipple.

She gasped softly, arching into the pain.

“I’m single. I have been for a while. I wasn’t really looking. Honestly, I’d given up and when you are as wealthy as I am, now, you can never be certain if someone is sincere. To find that right person to match me intellectually and physically? It’s no easy feat. Not to mention my… _darker_ impulses.”

She tried to even her breathing, the way he said ‘darker impulses’ was pure sex to her ears.  Rey nearly clawed the topless waitress’ eyes out when she came to check on them, strangely proud of being with Kylo and jealous of his eyes leaving her for even a moment.

He chuckled in her ear, palming her breast.  “Does my kitten have claws?” he teased.

“Maybe,” she grumbled, arching into his hand as it skittered up her chest to her throat. She loved the way it made her melt when he tightened his hand. The way he could take over a whole conversation, making her feel it was natural to talk about things she’d never shared with another. Her body was filled with this tense sexual adrenaline that had her heart trying to race out of her chest...

“Those… darker impulses,” she choked around the press of his fingers, happy with the meager amount of air he was letting her get.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he teased, teeth grazing her earlobe and tugging on the modest hoop.

Her mind wandered to those fantasies. The things she kept seeing... what her body craved with Kylo. She tried to picture someone else there, holding her in his arms, pinning her and ravishing her but she couldn’t hold it. Not without Kylo there.

He was so… perfect. His command. The way he just took the heaviness from the stress of her job. She would rather be receiving orders than giving them, at least at home. Sometimes she felt like she’d walked herself right into a prison with bars made of ambition and confidence, giving the keys to her jailor and bashing herself on the locked door. Her need to be better than just another mediocre foster kid making her take on more than she could really handle.  

Her shoulders felt so heavy, her body craving the release of obedience. She’d never really thought of it that way but it was so easy to be with Kylo because she could just… obey. No choices to make. No corporate mergers hanging in the balance.

“I like,” she stammered.  “This. I like the way you make me feel. I didn’t… I didn’t even think this was possible with _anyone_.”

“I like giving pain. I like making little girls hurt.”

Rey whimpered needfully.  Something about the way he said ‘little girl’ making her body jolt with some half-formed desired for love and safety.

“I’m willing to try anything but illegal things. And scat… probably couldn’t do scat. Definitely.  It’s… gross.”

“I’m not into that,” he reassured.

“Oh. Good.”

“Breathe,” he reminded again as her anxiety started taking hold.  

“Y-yes. Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

She hauled in a deep breath, rolling her hips down to where his knee was still pressed against her throbbing sex.

“Dirty girl. Stop,” he commanded, stilling her hips with a hand palmed against her belly.

A soft unhappy sound escaped her lips but she stopped. She really did want to be good for him.

“I want to take you home. Show you my toy room,” he teased his tone a temptation and a warning that made her nipples ache to be touched.

"If you so desire, Sir.”

“I do,” he purred. She could imagine that voice in the darkness behind a blindfold with her pinned beneath him, her imagination fueled by smutty novels even if she’d never done anything beyond vanilla sex with her previous boyfriends. She was eager to find out what Kylo knew, what he could teach her. She wanted him to plum the depths of her own eager depravity.

Kylo leaned back in his chair. In her eyes, he could see the want, the need.

"I have questions and you will answer to the best of your ability," he stated, brooking no argument.

That tone had her quaking in anxious desire but she managed a dry-throated, “Yes, Sir.”

"Have you been tested for STD's?”

“A while ago,” she said honestly, blushing at having to bare so much about herself. “But it was after my last partner.”

“And how many have you had?”

“STDs?” she teased, earning her a rough smack to one of her aching breasts.

“Fuck,” she gasped, her head falling back onto the hardwood of the booth.  She wanted him so badly.

She had never allowed herself to lust after a man before, not _really_ lust. Oh, she’d liked kissing her boyfriend but she’d never had such filthy, lurid thoughts. It was as much empowering as it was overpowering. Could she pleasure him, right now? She definitely fucking wanted to. Would he let her slip to the floor like the girl she’d seen coming in and suck him off like a street walking whore?

“Focus,” he ordered, grinning wickedly.  He leaned back, his erection hard and thick inside his pants. "Do you want to please me right now?" He was watching her reaction, those dark eyes seeming to peer into her soul.

Trying and shake her thoughts of lust so she could concentrate she thought hard upon her answers.

“Very much,” she said, swallowing the hungry saliva pooling in her mouth. "I have only been with a few men," she shyly looked down at her lap  "What can I do to please you?" The desire to be with Kylo and make him happy was so overwhelming like _he_ was her light in the darkness.

Kylo leaned in, "I have had 5 partners and each has been tested as well as myself. I haven't had sex since I became so busy with work. It became… a burden rather than a release." He paused leaning forward to kiss her, taking her mouth with his. His lips were gentle and firm as his tongue teased her lips, tempting them open.

Rey moaned, clinging to his shoulders as she melted against him.

He pulled back looking into her eyes again, "There is a bar over your head, put your hands there and don't move them until I tell you to."

She obeyed, her breasts straining the lace edge of her bra.

He bent, kissing her soft skin. His teeth nipping and moving along her chest, pressing until he found her bra. His hands push it down, freeing her eager flesh from the damp material.  Her dusky nipples were eager to get some attention, straining in tight little peaks as his mouth found her left breast, his fingers grasping her right. Rey’s nipples were under delicious assault from Kylo.

She whimpered, an embarrassed flush painting her creamy skin, her cunt throbbing with the arousal of his touch and the titillation of being so thoroughly humiliated.

His other hand skimmed down her side, her body wriggling.

“Stay still,” he commanded as he pushed up her tight skirt, his hand plunging into the lake she’d made in her knickers.

“Sir,” she gasped, feeling like a proper whore.  She didn’t really want to admit to herself how much she loved it.  How much she loved being used for a dominant man’s pleasure. “Sir…!”

"Do you want more, Rey?"  His voice was so deep, like liquid sex pouring into her ears.

Rey stilled with surprise at the sudden question, his words engaging some suppressed part of her brain that had harried off at her overwhelming arousal.  The question of did she want more seemed to echo in her head. She knew it was not Kylo just being polite; the question had some deeper meaning in how things would progress between them. Back to the humdrum dreary life she was leading?  Or the life of passion and relief he was offering? It wasn’t even close.

She nodded and she whispered, "Yes, I need more and want more. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just wanted to pop in and let you all know that I read every comment I'm just not as good at responding as BeniciHOE. Still, I love them and you all. ~Wonderdyke

                                                                        

* * *

 

 

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek at the flushed arousal painted down her throat and over her hardened breasts, her nipples pert and screaming to be hurt. Her voice was tremulous, he could hear the desperation, the need.

"Tell me what you want,” he said, tilting her head and making her meet his gaze. Her hazel eyes were dark with sexual desire. He smiled. He’d found a sweet little slut inside his friend and he was aching to take her apart. He wishes he’d known months ago there was a submissive in the buttoned down attorney. Kylo bent in close kissing her exposed skin...his fingers dancing over the soaked lace of her panties. He could feel the sexual tension that was building, making her shake with need as he pushed her legs further apart.

He never touched her cunt though his fingers were soaked from her creaming herself since he’d noticed her in her blazer with nothing beneath. No, he was saving the delight of her pussy for later. He palmed over her thigh. The soft silken flesh there that was so sensitive. Kylo teased her with his fingertips before grasping her chin and making her face him. He didn’t like the dark color of her lipstick it was too… mature.  He much preferred the natural blush of her lips. So, when he set his lips on hers he did his best to kiss it off her.

Rey moaned, arching against him but leaving her hands where he’d commanded.

“You,” she said when he pulled away, retrieving a handkerchief from his suit jacket and wiping away some of the lipstick he’d gotten smeared on his lips.

Her eyes were half drunk and it made him feel unaccountably powerful and _very_ protective.

"You are being such a good girl. I think I might reward you," he murmured, kissing up her throat.

“I’d like that, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

He smiled as her body trembled. She _really_ liked being praised. Almost as much as she liked being humiliated.

“Rey,” he murmured, cupping her jaw, “would you like to come home with me?”

She bit her lip, looking debauched and utterly adorable.  “Yeah- I,” she stammered, a blush of embarrassment heating her cheeks.  “Yes, Sir.”

He chuckled, tugging her bra back up and covering her glorious tits. Really, he longed to spend an evening just torturing them.

“You may lower your arms,” he said gently, giving her an approving smile as she released the bar.  “If you come home with me tonight, you are staying. You aren’t ready to be pushed to your limits but that doesn’t mean it won’t be intense for you. I want you to be in my arms.  Taken care of.”

A tender smile pulled at her lips. “That sounds really nice, Sir. I don’t have any plans for my weekend.”

“Good,” he said, slipping out and holding his hand out for her. He guided her back out into his sedan, instructing his driver to take them home.  He helped her back into her suit coat, the deepening twilight having stolen most of her warmth though she hadn’t complained. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her and she fidgeted under his gaze but he felt no compulsion to ease her embarrassment. He wanted Rey almost like madness but he also didn’t want to push into the depravity he’d glimpsed within her too quickly. She was in a battle with her better angels and he wanted to make sure they didn’t win.

The car pulled into the garage under his building. He owned it, the top two floors for his private use and the rest rented out to other wealthy men who valued their privacy.  The LLC that owned it was called S&G Properties for ‘Sodom and Gomorrah’, his own private joke.

“I am going to show you what you wanted, and what I need," he murmured as the car pulled to a stop and he climbed out.

Rey took his hand trustingly as she followed him.

He guided her into the elevator, swiping his card in the reader. The cab pulled smoothly upward, the gleaming interior reflecting Rey’s debauched appearance back at her. She was obviously uncomfortable by her own desires. Kylo found he didn’t like that. Not at all.

He pulled her in, turning her back to the glossy walls of the elevator and tipped her head back until her hazel eyes met his. He could see her nervousness. Perhaps some sort of fear. Not of him, no, not by the way she melted into his touch seeking comfort. He rather suspected she was afraid of herself. Of what was within her.

“You are beautiful,” he reassured. “Moreso without your mask of propriety.”

Rey blushed, laying her head on his chest in a sweet gesture of trust that made him want to protect her. To guard her against whatever the world had done to hurt her.

She was spared from having to answer as the door of the cab slid open into the little foyer in front of his penthouse. Kylo opened the door with a press of his palm, the lock disengaging and the interior lights coming up on his Fifth Avenue Apartment.

Rey’s eyes widened at the huge space, taking it in nervously. On the occasion they’d hung out socially, it had never been at his home often brought together by Poe’s house parties in Soho and the two socially awkward people always found each other in their private spot on his terrace.

Kylo’s home had none of the bohemian style his business partner favored, preferring clean crisp lines. He held her steady as she slipped off her heels, turning on the massive fireplace with the push of a button to heat the room as he guided her in.

“It’s-”

“Fancy?” Kylo asked.

“Huge!” she gasped as he brought her into the living room, the couches huge and comfortable half facing the two story windows overlooking Central Park and angled slightly toward the fireplace and hidden flat screen.

She drifted out of his arms, gaping at the modern decor, the gleaming black marble floors, and white walls. She turned left towards the open concept eat in kitchen, then right towards the stairs leading up to the rooftop patio and pool as well as the library and private rooms.  

“You could have any woman you wanted,” Rey said with sudden miserable realization, hugging herself in self-consciousness.  “Why me?”

He crossed slowly to her, Rey failing to notice him as she stared at the place in overwhelmed anxiety.  Burying his hand in her hair, Kylo jerked her head back until her eyes met his. “Because I don’t want a trophy wife,” he growled. “I want something real. And you- you’ve never been not real with me, Rey. I wasn’t born into wealth. All this… I bought this place for the views. Yes, I’m rich. I enjoy a bit of the luxury I earned. But that doesn’t make you any less worthy of being mine because you live more modestly.”

She moaned a little, leaning back into the strength of his hand. “Thank you, Sir,” she whispered, tipping her head toward him, seeking a kiss.

He was happy to bestow it on her, turning her in his arms and kissing her until he was fairly certain she’d stopped overthinking.

“Come,” he said, meaning to take her to his playroom only for her to shiver obediently in his arms, coming in his arms.

He laughed softly, pressing his lips to her forehead before sweeping her up.

She moaned, burying her nose against his neck, arms draped around his shoulders as he carried her through to his bedroom. It was done in the same colors as the rest of his home though there was more ash toned woods to match the grey walls, massive windows fighting to let in light during the daytime into the dark space. At night it was lit by recessed lighting and one massive chandelier at the foot of the bed.

But Rey’s eyes weren’t on his decor but, rather, the open double doors that lead into his playspace, furniture gleaming in glossy woods against the wooden paneled walls. It looked more like a smoking room than a dungeon with its vintage leather sofas amongst the cages and racks with dangling whips, floggers and tails.

“Nervous?” he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed with her in his arms.

“Yes,” she croaked, hiding her face back in his neck. “And excited.”

A proud smile stretched across his lips, Kylo rewarding her bravery with a lingering kiss.

"Give me tonight to show you the real me and for me to uncover the real you. The part of you that you’ve kept hidden away."

“Yes,” she whispered hopefully against his lips.

“We are going to start with something  _very_ kinky,” he said playfully.

“Wh-what Sir?” she asked nervously.

“I’m going to bathe you.”

**~***~**

Rey smiled, leaning into Kylo’s touch as he cupped her jaw. She didn’t know how he seemed to know when she was fretting, distracting her with pleasure or the safety of his touch but she  _did_ feel safe with him. So very safe.

Rey was unsure how much of herself she could give him. Of how much he’d demand for the things he gave to her without thought. He’d woken some hungry part of her she hadn’t known existed. Some part that seemed to crave his touch and assurance like water.

But all the good things in her life were ripped away and she was _terrified_ of giving him the keys to her soul only for him to run off with them.  To find her… wanting.

How could she even satisfy a man like him? She knew he wasn’t born to it if anything she’d been born with more means than he. But while he’d skyrocketed to the top of the social and economic ladder she was still trying to overcome her birth, to climb out of the disadvantage her years in the foster system had put her in.

But worse than the finances was the nightmares her last foster family had left her with. Her failure. Her frailty that she denied in public and overwhelmed her in private. Would he think less of her when he found out about her past? Would he find her ‘cold’ like her few disastrous attempts at having a boyfriend had called her?

If wishes were raindrops she would have drowned a lonely woman. She forced her hands to flatten and release the fistfuls of Kylo’s shirt she’d grabbed in her fretting but he didn’t seem to mind, grasping her shoulder and guiding her into the bath.

Like much of his home it was done in elegant modern lines, the floor a dark black gleaming stone tile and the bath huge and deep. Deep enough for them both.

“Are you getting in with me, Sir?” she asked hopefully, then silently kicked herself for being too needy.

“Do you wish me to?” he asked as he unhooked her bra, kissing her shoulders as the garment slid to the floor.

“Only- only if you want to,” she stammered, the words ending on a moan as his strong hand palmed over her flat stomach.

“Such a hardship,” he teased, his joking lifting some of her worries, “to be naked and wet with a beautiful woman.”

She didn’t feel beautiful. Or, rather, she didn’t think to be beautiful was a good thing. It was the excuse men gave to touch her when she didn’t want to be touched. To take what wasn’t given and leave her mind twisted up in knots of confused desires.

But when Kylo said it… well, maybe she wanted to be beautiful to him.

“You are worrying,” he muttered against her shoulder, the deep notes of his voice shivering through her as he stroked down her side.

She didn’t answer. She didn’t have an answer for him.

Her heart raced as he lowered the zipper on her skirt, letting it pool on the floor at her feet before he knelt and unhooked her stockings from her vintage garter belt.  She’d always preferred old fashioned stockings over nylons. He kissed the outside of her thigh, fingertips easing the garter belt down and raising goosebumps on her flesh.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“With what, Sir?”

“To keep you safe,” he said, his voice soft and sincere.

That was a hard question. Harder than perhaps he meant it to be.

“Be honest,” he said before she could form an answer. “Your honesty is far more important than telling me what I wish to hear.”

“But,” she said, her voice trembling as he turned her so she was facing him, his dark eyes looking up the long line of her body as he curled his fingers in her lacy knickers.  “-if I don’t, will you send me away?”

“No,” he said, his voice a low burr. “Only if we don’t make each other happy.”  He leaned up, kissing the soft skin of her belly. “But I will if you lie to me. I can’t be safe with you if you are only telling me what I wish to hear.”

Rey nodded, biting her lip. “I-” she began, her voice tight with anxiety and arousal as she stepped out of his underthings. “I want to trust you. I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone else.”

He nodded and it was a relief he didn’t seem upset. “Safewords,” he declared as he rose to slide out of his suit coat, his long fingers peeling open the buttons of his shirt in a singularly distracting way. “Simplicity is best. Green means you are fine. Yellow to slow down. Usually, that will spark a further conversation regarding what is the problem. Sometimes I will push even if you yellow. Red to stop. Black if you are injured.  Understood?”

She bobbed her head, her mouth going dry as he undid his cuffs and slipped out of his shirt.  Her fingers ached to press over his hard body, the strong lines of his shoulders.

“Repeat it.”

She did, obedient and breathless as he held her gaze.

“Good girl,” he praised, his mouth lifting up in a smile. “Do you want to touch me?”

“Desperately.”

“Come here,” he commanded and her body lurched, seemingly without input from her brain as she nearly threw herself into his arms.

“Thank you,” she breathed, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped those strong warm arms around her.

“I will never deny you the comfort of my affections,” he whispered, the promise pressed into her temple.

She swallowed the tears that threatened to bubble up. He had no idea what that meant to an orphan like her. "I feel like I’ve lied to you,” she murmured. “The woman that goes to Poe’s parties… I don’t feel like her at all.”

“We all have our masks,” Kylo said soothingly, fingers trailing up her bare spine. "I hope someday you learn to put them aside at the door.  Let us be real with each other even if it is uncomfortable.”

“That goes both ways?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “The dynamic dictates you be respectful in your criticism, not that you swallow it.”

Rey smiled against the skin of his chest, listening to the steady beat of it beneath her ears.

“I’m going to let you go to start the bath.”

She frowned but refused to cling to him like a limpet as he moved away and opened the taps, adjusting them until he was happy. Rey watched greedily as he kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, opening his belt and lowering his zip.

“You look like you want to eat me,” he teased.

“You aren’t wrong,” she volleyed back.

His laughter made her smile as his trousers fell to the floor at his feet. Oh, he was glorious. Like one of those carved Grecian gods.

“Tell me if the water is too hot,” he said, holding out a had for her. She pressed into his arms, leaning down to touch the water.

“It’s fine, Sir,” she responded, grateful for his arms. He said he’d never deny her but she worried she’d annoy him with her clingy need for reassurance. It was so much worse with her walls down but she wasn’t entirely sure she could put them back up around him.

He picked her up, a little squeal of surprise escaping her throat before he climbed in with her in his arms, settling in the water with her in his lap.

Rey smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder, content in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all again. I just want to warn you we won't be keeping up with this frenetic pace as I'm (Wonderdyke) having surgery on Tuesday. But we will be back as soon as I'm lucid enough to string words together because we are both loving this story.

                                                                        

* * *

 

 

Rey smiled as Kylo washed her, the scent of his soap covering her body like he was marking her as his.  Possessing her.

“How old were you when your parents died?” he asked, caressing gently over her shoulders, down her arms.

“Young.  So young I barely remember them.  If not for the stuff I got when I turned eighteen I’d probably not even know their faces.”

She sighed softly, leaning forward when Kylo pressed her that way, his soapy hands sliding up her back.

“What are you parents like?” she asked softly, her lips skimming the water.

He scoffed.  “I would hardly call Leia and Han parents,” he said, dragging her back up by the hair and scooping water over her shoulders to wash the suds away.  It was incredibly erotic, being washed by him. “Leia was more interested in the charity she’d started. In helping other people a world away and ignoring her son. Mostly she paraded me out for press and then handed me back to the nannies.  Honestly, I don’t think she was made for mothering which would have been fine if she’d had me with a man who had any interest in sticking around. Han tried. But my father has an insatiable wanderlust. Always running off to some new adventure like he’s Indiana Jones.”

“Sounds lonely,” Rey murmured, closing her eyes as he tipped her head back and turned on the sprayer, easing the jets over her thick hair.

“Moreso when I started getting into trouble. Leia thought it best I be sent to my uncle Luke. He was a sort of hermit. Lived in the middle of nowhere like we were Amish. I suppose it was my teenage rebellion that had me cleaving to technology.  Used my allowance to buy broken computers and such from the local dump and started building things. Turns out I was good at it.”

“Very good,” Rey said, smiling as he worked her hair into a lather.  “But if that hadn’t worked out for you, you could have had a career as a wash boy at a salon,” she teased.

“Oh,” he murmured. She could hear the smile in his voice.  “Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm.”  She moaned as his fingers worked into the tense knots of her neck.  “Could have made a fortune.”

“I suppose we will never know.”

She moved obediently under his hands like she was being controlled by some unseen force, one of Kylo’s palms cradling her neck as the rinsed her hair.  She felt like putty and was happy to be turned in his arms to face him, straddling his lap and clinging heavily to his shoulders. Rey gasped, whimpering in pleasure as his rough palm slid between her thighs, his fingertips scraping up her folds and teasing her.

“Sir-” she moaned.

“How long has it been since a man fucked you?” he said into her ear, the words like warm honey pouring down her spine.

“Long time,” she muttered.  “Years.”

“If this night goes there, are you alright with that?”

She nodded, her cheeks heating at the thought of him taking her on that big bed.

“Condoms?”

“Only if you want to, Sir,” she said, burying her face deeper until the words were blurry against his flesh.  “I have an IUD. I also have a bit of a come fetish.”

Kylo moaned his hips jerking up towards her.  “Then I would be happy to indulge you.”

She wriggled in his lap, unable to help herself with the heat in her core.  Kylo stopped her with a firm hand on her hip.

“Stand up, Rey,” he commanded.  “It’s time I got you into my playroom.”

She got up, her legs trembling beneath her as he held her hand, helping her step out onto the thick bath mat and wrapping her in a plush towel.  Kylo knelt in front of her, drying her thoroughly. The sight of his dark hungry eyes on her made the wetness he’d washed away come back in a throbbing geyser.

Widening her legs, Kylo eased his hands up to the insides of her thigh before surprising her as he buried his mouth against her swollen aching cunt.  She cried out softly, burying her fingers in his soft curls as he suckled on her clit, his long tongue lapping at her.

“Sir-!” she said breathlessly, clinging to his head.  “Sir-! Going to-! Knees weak-!”

In an incredible show of upper body strength, he picked her up and laid her gently on her back. Her shoulders were off the mat and on the cool black tiles as he growled against her flesh, teeth grazing her swollen bud.

She came with a sharp cry, her whole body arched off the floor like she was electrified.

“Good girl,” he purred, kissing over her hips and up her soft belly.  “Very good girl.”

Rey’s whole body shivered in pleasure at his words; at the sight of him languidly kissing up her abdomen, his tongue licking at her nipple.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Kylo rewarded her with a tender smile before sitting up, his cock straining against his belly.  “Can you walk?”

She nodded, biting her lower lip as he stood and helped her to her feet.  Her fingers ached to wrap around his alabaster length. To feel it pummel within her slick heat.

“Kneel,” Kylo commanded, pressing her down in the center of the playroom, the carpet so thick it cradled her knees.

She watched as he moved toward the large armoires lining the wall, opening the doors and taking out some leather cuffs, slightly larger ones for her ankles and a blindfold. He waited for her to see it, perhaps waiting for her to object but Rey merely smiled in excitement.

Kylo had a sort of prowling grace like a jungle cat stalking its prey.  And she felt like his prey, caught in the gaze of a deadly predator.

“I’m going to give you a place to be weak,” he said, sliding the padded leather down her skin as he knelt naked behind her, unselfconscious about his body.  Not that he had anything to be self-conscious about. “So that when you step out into the world you can be confident. Strong. Unbreakable.”

“So you can break me?” Rey breathed.

He chuckled.  “Only if you wish to be broken.  I’d prefer to break you in.”

Rey followed Kylo’s instructing fingers as he pressed into her back to make her sit up straighter, tucking her hands behind her back and widening her kneel until she’d reached the posture he wanted.  She lowered her eyes instinctively, her flesh shivering in pleasure as he cuffed wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle before hooking a short chain between the two sets, preventing her from standing.

"Speak to me of your desires, Rey," he commanded, his full lips brushing back and forth against her shoulder, his breath caressing over her skin.  “Don’t hold back. This room… it’s like a confessional. I won’t judge you and you won’t judge me. Whatever you are hiding, all the masks, they will fall away.”

"I worry you will dislike what I have to say, Sir.”

“No judgment, remember?” he reminded as he stood, pressing a blindfold over her eyes and blocking out the input of data from the room.  “Would it help if I began?” His voice moved away in the space, her skin all the more primed for the lack of sight.

“Very much.”

“I’m a sadist which, I suppose you’ve gathered.  I’m also protective. Possessive. Not in an abusive way.  I’m careful about the line between an agreeable level of possessive control and what you might find objectionable.  We will negotiate that together to make us both comfortable.”

Rey nodded, smiling.  “I’d like that, Sir.”

“I’d like to date you,” he confessed.

Her smile widened.  “I’d like that too, Sir.”

“That being said, you can still say ‘no’,” he said, something leather and soft with many ends caressing over her shoulder.  It tickled a little and heightened her excitement for what was about to happen. “Repeat your safewords.”

“Green if I’m happy,” she recalled immediately.  “Yellow if I need to check in with you. Red if I need you to stop.  Black if I’m injured or concerned I might be.”

“Good girl,” he praised.  “Later I will teach you how to signal if you are gagged but we won’t be doing that tonight.”

She could feel his warmth in front of her, the rough pad of his thumb tugging on her lower lip.

“When you fantasize about a perfect relationship, what do you imagine?” he asked her.

“I want to feel safe,” she said, her lips whispering against his finger.  “I want to take all that control and hand it to you. No choices. Maybe opinions?  I don’t want to be your equal, Sir. I need structure. Direction. I know I’m capable.  I just don’t want to have to be.”

“I’m happy to give you that.  To make you submit. To take control,” Kylo said, soothing some worry in her mind.  “Tell me what you don't want, Rey. Tell me what turns you off so we don't have to find out in an unpleasant way.  Not just sexually but in intimacy. I promise I won’t surprise you with any new kinks. I’ll either show you what’s about to happen, like with the restraints and blindfold or we will discuss them.  I expect you to speak about your fears, worries, or questions."

Kylo tickled her with something else, not a feather but she couldn’t place it.  It didn’t drape on her like loose fabric as the one before had but skimmed over her body almost like a finger.  He stroked down her neck, between her breasts and flicked lightly at each nipple.

“What is that, Sir?”

“A riding crop,” he answered before adding firmly, “Answer the question.”

She felt him step around her, caressing down her spine and the upper swell of her buttock, her cunt dripping with nervous anticipation for the swat that didn’t come.  Down her ribs and hips, the light touch sprouted gooseflesh down her arms. He moved further, circling back to her front as he teased up her thigh and ignored the ache in her pussy.

"I don't like head games,” she managed, her throat tight with desire.

“Nor I,” Kylo said.  “At least not real ones.  I like playing with some mental sadism in the bedroom.”

“I’m ok with that, Sir.  You gonna hit me with that, Sir?”

"Do you want me to?" he asked as if he knew the answer.

"Yes." 

She moaned as his lips suddenly wrapped around her tight nipple, making her wriggle.  He flicked it in admonishment.

“Hold your position,” he commanded.

“Yes, Sir.  It’s… _hard_.”

“It will get harder,” he said honestly, landing a smack to her backside.

She cried out in soft pleasure, holding her position despite the need to press into his hand.  “Hurting me isn’t actually a punishment, Sir.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured, his lips brushing against hers.  

She could feel the edge of his smile and it made her feel bold.  Bold enough to arch her neck and deepen the kiss. Rey moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid against her, his warm hand palming the small of her back.  He kissed her until she felt dizzy with it and aching to be filled.

“Continue.”

“With what, Sir?” she gasped, all thoughts having left her head at his touch.

“What else don’t you want between us?” he chuckled.

“Oh,” Rey stammered, trying to recapture her thoughts.  “I don’t want to be ignored or treated… like I’m an idiot.  I’m not an idiot. And I don’t want to be disrespected. Not- well, at least not in public.  Maybe some pretending at disrespect… like when you called me a ‘slut’? I liked that.”

Kylo laughed softly, the sound light enough to soothe her.  “Humiliation isn’t the same as actually lacking respect for you.”

“Exactly,” she said excitedly, sitting up a bit.  The smack of the crop reminded her to go back into position.  “There you go rewarding my bad behavior again.”

“Are you topping from the bottom?”

Rey considered it, then shrugged.

“My disapproval is enough to keep you in check.  The crop is only a reminder.”

“Oh-” Rey said, taking in his explanation.  “That’s clever, Sir.”

“I’m glad you approve,” he said teasingly.

“Are there rules, Sir?  And what happens if I break them?”

“Serious rules?” he asked, tapping her bottom lightly with the crop. “Call me if you need me, even if you think you’ll be interrupting. Use your safeword when you need.  I would be upset if you were injured because you wanted to impress me. Be safe. Make safe choices. Those I don’t expect you to ever break or we might have to evaluate whether we can be together.”

“Yes, Sir.  I won’t, Sir.”

“As for other, less serious rules.  We will make them together. Find what parts of your life you want me to control for you and what I enjoy controlling. I doubt I’d be any good at picking out your clothes.”

Rey smiled as he caressed her cheek, thumbing over the cloth edge of the blindfold.

“And if you break them, depending on whether I think it was you bratting, attention seeking or negligent will determine the punishment.”

She nodded against his hand before he pressed his fingers against her affectionately, then withdrew.

“Do I have to sign a contract or something, Sir, or is that just stories?”

“Mostly stories.  For now, we will just explore each other.”

“Yes, Sir,” Rey agreed, settling into her kneel.  She was surprised how relaxed she was, how Kylo’s constant touching had kept her grounded and settled.  “Sir?” she ventured as a thought occurred to her.

“Yes, Rey?”

“What about work? I mean, you are a client.”

“Is that against the rules?” he asked curiously.

She shook her head.  “Not really but it’s frowned on.  If we don’t work out then maybe you take your business elsewhere.”

“Do you want to keep it private, disclose it?”

“Private, for now,” Rey said.  “So long as you don’t think anyone from the club or the bar will report it.”

“Doubtful anyone recognized you. But I am often followed by paparazzi. Still, you have the weekend to decide.”

She nodded.

“Are you ready to try something harder?” he asked.

“Like what, Sir?”

“I want to hurt you.  To see where good pain turns into bad pain.  But it is also an exercise in communication. I want to make sure you remember your safewords when your brain is flooding with endorphins.”

“Sounds lovely, Sir.”

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Five!!! My co is amazing guys - I can't even begin to say how much I love her <3 the updates will be slowing down but that does not mean we are abandoning this fic or anything. We LOVE what we have so far and what we have planned going forward so stick around - BeniciHOE

                                                                        

* * *

 

 

Kylo unhooked Rey’s ankle cuffs and the chain connecting the two sets so she could stand.  He helped her to her feet, her legs unsteady without her eyesight.

“I’m not going to run you into anything,” he soothed, stroking down her spine.  “You need to learn to trust.”

“I want to, Sir.  It’s-”

“Instinct. I know,” he murmured, lips brushing her cheekbone and making her jump. “Settle,” he commanded, pulling her against him. “Breathe.”

“I don’t know why walking blindfolded is scarier than letting you beat the crap out of me,” she said, her voice warbling and self-deprecating.

“Because you know what’s coming if I’m ‘beating the crap out of you’,” he said, voice low with arousal but patient despite his hard cock pressing against her hip. She wanted to reach out and stroke it, to give him as much pleasure as he’d given her but her hands were still cuffed behind her back. And, while she _could_ have gotten free, she didn’t think he’d like that very much.  

“Walking blindfolded requires faith in me and a loss of control that’s still uncomfortable for you.  Just because you want this doesn’t mean your baser instincts won’t flare up.”

That made sense and it relaxed her a little that he understood. That he didn’t wish to give up on her because she wasn’t perfect at it.

He petted her neck, soothing the tension out of her body before he asked, “Better?”

“Yes, Sir,” she murmured, following more smoothly when he guided her until her shins pressed against something hard.

“There’s a bench here,” he explained, turning her and guiding her a few more steps. “And here is my St. Andrew’s Cross. The big wooden ‘X’ you saw when you came in. I’m going to exchange your cuffs for one that will more comfortably bear your weight then tie each wrist and each ankle to a different point. Are there any previous injuries I should be aware of? Medical conditions that might make this and other play difficult for you?”

“Just… I’m allergic to penicillin, Sir. Just encase that becomes useful for you to know.”

“Good,” he praised as his unlatched her wrists and took off the soft cuffs, exchanging them for something that pointed toward her fingers with a thick leather padding for her to grasp.  

He eased her forward until she was pressed against the wood, latching each wrist as far as he could without straining her limbs.

“How does that feel?”

“Exposed,” Rey said honestly. “But not uncomfortable.”

“Good. That’s what I want.” He gently shifted her feet to little podiums before locking her ankles in place. “Someday I will flog you in a more difficult position. But tonight we are easing you in.”

“Yes, Sir,” she murmured, hanging her head forward and finding there was a cushion for her forehead so her neck didn’t strain.

“I am going to teach you how to kneel properly,” he said. “Not only because I like a pretty little submissive on her knees but because the way you slouch will cause back problems. There will be no punishments for it until I’m certain you’ve learned it correctly but, after, I want you always in the proper position when at home with me. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Objections?” She thought about it. About always having to kneel for him, at his feet like some lesser being. It was incredibly hot. “Only- only if we have company.”

“Depending on the kind of company, I will release you from this rule. However, I am rather hoping to take you out and show you off to other like-minded people.” She felt him move closer, the heat of him pooling along her back. “Fuck my slut in public where everyone can see what a dirty little whore she is for my cock.”

The sudden dirty talk had her moaning, leaning a little heavily on the special cuffs as her knees went weak.

“Do you like that?” he asked, fingertips skittering up the insides of her thighs and plunging into her soaked folds.

“Yes,” Rey gasped, pushing her arse back into his touch.

He landed a blow on her backside. “Don’t be greedy.”

“Hard not to, Sir,” she moaned softly. “You like to tease.”

“You are going to have to learn to obey even above your own desires.”

“Y-yes. Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he said proudly. “When kneeling or standing,” he instructed, fingers playing with her cunt as if she were his toy. She _liked_ that thought. The idea of being an object for his pleasure.  “-you will keep your legs apart. Your knees should never touch. I want open access to your pussy whenever I wish. It’s mine, now. For as long as you remain with me I will use it whenever I wish for whatever I wish.  Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How does that make you feel?” he asked, pinching her clit a little. He was testing her. Exploring her and she was loving every moment.

“Hot. Turned on, Sir.”

“And if you wake in my bed with my cock inside you? Me using you even when you are unconscious?”

Her heart hammered in her chest, memories she didn’t want to think about threatening to surface, warring with the arousal pooling in her core.  “I-I don’t know, Sir. Scares me a little. Might- I might panic,” she said honestly. “But I also like it.”

“We will put a pin in that, for now.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“A proper kneel,” he continued, stepping back and making her feel cold without his hand. She could hear him arranging something and swinging something through the air, the tail or tails whistling. “Spine straight, chest forward.  I want you to present those sweet little tits for me.”

She gasped as she was struck with the ends of a flogger, the suede or leather fanning across her back.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Only a little.  More surprised me.”

“Good,” he said approvingly, hitting her again. The initial blows didn’t hurt but she could feel a heat building wherever he struck, her bottom wiggling as he turned her on. “Eyes down unless you are given permission.”

It took her a second to realize he was still instructing her, Rey’s head already fuzzy with happy endorphins.

“Describe to me a proper kneel.”

Rey felt like her head was stuffed with cotton wool as she tried to grasp higher thoughts.

“Obey.”

She nodded, mumbling, “Legs apart. Knees apart. Eyes down. And… and…”

“Spine straight,” he provided. “Chest out.”

“Yes, Sir!  Spine straight, chest out.”

“Color?” he asked the tone shifting.

“Green as the Jolly Green Giant’s bare arse, Sir!”

He struck her a little harder, perhaps an admonishment for her cheek even as he chuckled.

Feeling bold, she added, “Will be hard though, Sir. I like the way you look at me. I like your eyes.”

“Then you will have to ask permission often,” he said, the blows stopping and leaving her back and arse tingling.

Without the staccato of the flogger and the inability to look around, she found herself reaching out with her other senses. She could feel the gentle breeze from the ventilation, the heat radiating from Kylo as he moved closer and then away, the soft hum of the lights.

Perhaps her focusing on those things was why the sudden strike from something hard on her arse had her jolting in shock, the sting spread out and numbing her flesh while still throbbing and aching.

“Was that a paddle, Sir?” she gasped, wanting to wriggle out the pain but unable to from her position.

He chuckled, the sound low and erotic as he hand skimmed over the wounded flesh. “No, Rey.  That was my hand.”

“Fuck, Sir.”

“Fuck, indeed,” he teased, kissing her shoulder before landing another swat just as hard as the first.

Her whole skin felt electrified, pinned like a butterfly to a board. Pain mixed with his tender kisses made her feel… _alive._ She’d never felt so alive before.   
  
The chemistry between them was incredible, the way his touch set her aflame.

“Sir…?” she pleaded, turning her head to lay her temple on the cushion. “May I have a kiss?”

He caressed down her spine before grasping her jaw just a little roughly, Kylo tall enough to reach her despite the awkward position as he captured her mouth, his tongue swirling past her lips and claiming her. He kissed her slow and hungry until she was shivering with the need to be tipped over the edge and come. Pulling away, he murmured, “You may _always_ have a kiss, beloved slut. As many as you wish.”

She wondered if he could see the whirlwind of emotions and desires he’d conjured in her.  If he could read her mind.

His fingers made circles down her back, across her ass and down her legs. Kylo teased behind her knees and calves and then back along the outside leaving shivering trails of goose pimples in his wake.

She grunted as he beat her arse, a dozen more merciless blows until her backside felt like it was glowing like a hot coal.

"You did very well not moving," he murmured, kissing between one shoulder point and another.  “I’m going to use a whip on you, next. I intend to make you ‘red’. Then I’m going to carry you to my bed and fuck you.”

“Please,” she whimpered, aching for that. For his touch.

He moved away and she missed his nearness but was eager to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Rey cried out sharply when the lash tore across her shoulders, the pain taking her knees out from her.  It was sharp and bright. After the initial terror of so much pain, she found she liked it. She liked it a _lot_.

“Color?” he asked, waiting for her to take it in.

“Green,” she whispered. “Sir… that might make me come.”

“Really?” he said, his voice surprised.

“Yeah. Really.”

He hit her again, her cry turning into a moan but Kylo didn’t pause that time, striking her again over her arse. The vibrations so near her aching flesh shoved her closer to that precipice.  Another strike and the pain pushed her deeper in, closer to true pain without the pleasure but she wanted… she wanted so _badly_ to come. She took another, then one more before she gasped, “Red.” Frustrated tears soaked the blindfold as she felt Kylo press against her wounds, the salt of his sweat stinging everywhere he’d struck.

She sobbed, half in pain and half in need.

“Talk to me,” he encouraged, kissing her cheek.

“So close…” she managed, nuzzling into his comfort. “Wanted it so bad.  Need to-”

“Then let’s get you in bed where I can fuck you mindless,” he growled, pushing his erection between her throbbing, wounded arse cheeks.

“P-please…” she sobbed as Kylo knelt, freeing her ankles, then her wrists before scooping her into his arms. She was grateful for it, she doubted she could walk.

“You did so well for me, Rey,” he praised, the words bringing a smile to her lips. He gave so freely with his praise and she was so very grateful for it. She was so happy… hurting for him, being held by him.

She moaned as he laid her out on the bed, the cool sheets sticking to her sweaty skin.

“Can I see you, Sir?” she pleaded, flattening her hands against his chest.

“Yes. I’m going to turn the lights down,” Kylo said, spreading tender kisses to her cheeks. “Then I will take off the blindfold.”

Rey didn’t like it when he let go, his presence grounding her against the confusing swirl of pleasure, pain, desire, and affection. She felt adrift without him but then he was suddenly back, holding her, his huge body above her.

“Shhh,” he soothed, easing her blindfold off.  It was bright at first, even with the lights almost off, their low amber glow pouring across his pale skin. “It’s got you, Rey.  I’m here.”

“Kylo,” she breathed, nuzzling up into his neck.

“I’m so proud of you,” he murmured, carding fingers through her sweat-damp hair. “You took so much. You did so well.”

“Please-” she whimpered.

Kylo shifted, the bed settling beneath her as he pressed between her legs, his cock nudging at her soaked cunt.

“Yes,” she sighed, the sound cut off by a moan as he pushed into her.

It had been so long since she’d been fucked, she felt almost like a virgin and he was so much bigger than her last lover. Her breath hitched as he sunk slowly in, Rey clinging to his shoulders as he captured her lips.  

She felt… _whole_. God, that was cheesy, but having Kylo in her, filling her up felt so good. So _right_.

“Rey,” he breathed, the words brushed against her lips like a prayer, a tender counterpoint to the pain in her back and arse.

Thrusting forward, he nearly knocked the breath from her, the bright pain of his thighs colliding with her wounds, the graze of his leg hair on her heated skin made her feel every mark all the more brightly.

Kylo’s arms wrapped around her back, her flesh throbbing where they touched as he rocked into her. Rey clung to him, overwrought and overwhelmed by everything but mostly by him.  By his tenderness and his harshness. By how _safe_ she felt.

Rey pressed her lips to his to keep her from saying something too intimate, too much, too quickly.

His cock was so perfect within her, the way he fit to her and his angle pummeling into her g-spot.  She felt claimed by him, possessed and near-mindless with pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his hips and dragged him in.

Their bodies coupled wildly, more animalistic need than anything with finesse and she was glad of it.  She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to be his.

“Come inside me,” she pled.  “Not on my belly or- Inside me.”

“Yes,” he groaned, his thrusts going harder and faster, driving them both toward release.  

Rey came first, her cry sharp and needy as he thumbed at her clit.  She gushed over his length and across his thighs, her body going a bit limbless as he laid her down.  Kylo grasped her hips, fingers pressing more bruises into her skin as his pace turned brutal, nearly lifting her from the bed with his hunger.

“Fuck,” she gasped, getting fingers back on her clit as his violence drove her toward a second orgasm.

Kylo groaned, shooting his seed within her just as she tipped over the edge of another release, her cunt clutching him hungrily, her legs holding him buried within her as he collapsed over her.  He turned his head, drunkenly capturing her lips as his come flooded her womb, another little echo of an orgasm dancing through her at the pleasure of being filled with seed.

“Mine,” Kylo declared softly.  “Mine.”

“Yours.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
